Riela Marcellis
is one of the main protagonists from SEGA's Valkyria Chronicles 3. She is a young woman who finds herself cursed with the fabled power of the Valkyria. Profile Riela was a soldier who had enlisted in the Gallian Militia following the onset of the Second Europan War. Due to the unfortunate circumstances that resulted in the fatalities of her last five squads and her own survival, she was sent to Nameless in order to get rid of her. She was nicknamed the "Grim Reaper" due to her tendency of surviving in battles where others had not, causing others to keep their distance from Riela and effectively ostracizing her. She later learns of her Valkyrian ancestry, possessing the blood and lineage of an ancient race with superhuman powers, causing her much distress as she sees her powers as monstrous in nature. However, she overcomes this deficit with the help of Kurt and her squadmates, eventually using her powers to aid them in the many difficult battles that come across the Nameless. Riela has a fondness for milk because she believes it to be a good source of calcium, whereas others believe it to be the source of her rapidly growing breasts. Crosspedia Entry A soldier and member of Nameless. Has a cheerful personality and likes to take care of others. In her last five postings her entire unit was wiped out, save for herself and having earned the reputation for being a "death curse" she is transferred to Nameless to get rid of her. Although she is descendant of the "Valkyria," an ancient race with superhuman powers, she had been afraid that using that power and then losing control of it could lead to her unit being wiped out again, and had resisted its temptation in the past. However, Kurt eventually helped her form bonds within her new unit, and she used her powers to protect him and her comrades. She likes milk, but she also suffers from an odd sense of taste at times. Gameplay Due to the nature of the gameplay within Valkyria Chronicles 3, Riela is capable of wielding several weapons. In battle, she is capable of using a rifle, a machine gun, an anti-tank lance, a pistol, a military wrench, an instrument, ragnite grenades and finally, her signature Valkyrian Lance. Her partner is Kurt Irving, the leader of Nameless and also her potential love interest. They make their official appearance in Chapter 13: Valkyries' Adventure. Stats (For comparison) Attack List Skill List Theme Her theme is the Valkyria theme from the original Valkyria Chronicles. Music Project X Zone -Valkyria Theme-『Extended』|Valkyria Theme (Valkyria Chronicles original) Project X Zone OST - Main Theme (Valkyria Chronicles III)|Valkyria Theme (Project X Zone) Quotes List of Quotes - Kurt & Riela Gallery File:VC3_Riela_Marcellis.png|Riela in Valkyria Chronicles 3. File:VC3_Valkyria_Riela.png|Riela's Valkyria form in Valkyria Chronicles 3. ccb88848a6-valkyria-chronicles-3-psp-31610.jpg|Riela entering Valkyria Mode. cms_senjou_no_valkyria_3_-_01_bd720p-aac748b3cf214-38-48.jpg|Riela (Valkyria Chronicles III Anime Opening) PXZ_Riela_Special_Attack.png|Riela's Special Cut-In. File:VC3 Riela Swimsuit.png|Riela's Swimsuit File:VC3 Riela SS16.png Category:Sega Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pair Characters